heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-18 The Super's Talk
It's early evening, and Superman is...just standing in the fortress, staring up at the statues of Jor El and Lara El. He looks like he's working something out in his mind, and is having a silent conversation with himself. Maybe an argument with himself, judging by the way he's gesturing with his hands. "I just don't get it. Who is she, and how did she end up here on earth?" Superman turns to ask the statue of his father. "And why are the records so sparse on her?" It's about this time that Supergirl arrives at the Fortress, emerging from the entrance to the Arctic Tundra. She looks around for a bit before heading to the small kitchen. "Hello?" she calls out. "Kal? Lor? Anyone home?" Kara opens up the refrigerator door and pulls out a can of Soder Cola. The top is popped and she takes a long sip of the drink; of all the various drinks she's encountered on Earth, cola has to be her favorite. Superman blinks a moment, then makes he was over to the kitchen. "Kara?" he calls out, rounding the corner to spot her drinking soda. "Hey." he greets, coming to a stop in the kitchen door. He looks...relieved. Worried. But mostly relieved, to see his cousin. "How have you been?" he asks quietly, their last few encounters coming back to his mind. They haven't been on the best of terms lately. "I'm glad you're here." he says, giving the girl a smile and motioning towards the kitchen table. "Can we talk?" Kara smiles and walks over to give her cousin a hug. "I'm fine, Kal. Just been busy with everything. How about you?" She walks over to the table after he gestures. "Sure. We can always talk. What's up?" Kal returns the hug and follows Kara to the table and takes a seat. "Well...I wanted to start off saying...I'm sorry." he says, shaking his head a little and letting out a long breath. "Sorry, I've been thinking now for a while about what I wanted to say and now that I'm here, it all sounds contrite." he continues. "I wanted to let you know that I gave an interview to Lois Lane. I told her the truth about us. It's about to be published any day now, but I wanted you to hear it from me. I'm sorry if I was....blind to everything that was going on with you. I was...truth be told, scared. I don't know any life but the one here, and I didn't..well I still don't, but it's a little late now, but I don't want people to fear me. Or reject me." Kara listens quietly to her cousin. She smiles gently and reaches over to put her hands over his. "You don't need to apologize, Kal. I know that I literally dropped into your life. You weren't expecting anyone else from Krypton. Much less a family member. And definitely not a teenage girl." She takes a deep breath. "I probably haven't made it easy on you, either. Maybe if things had gone according to plan and I arrived with you, the responsibility of looking after a baby would probably have cured my more...impulsive side. But, I think maybe instead of dwelling on the past, we can call it a wash and just move forward." Kara smiles brighter. "We're family. We always forgive each others mistakes." "Thanks Kara. That means the world to me. You were dropped into my lap, but instead of rising to the challenge I've been...neglectful." Kal says, grinning a little. "I want to try to do better. So...tell me? How have you been on your own?" Kal hops up from the table and makes his way over to the fridge, grabbing himself a cola as well before he makes his way back to the table. "It's been...okay. I'm sorry that I've been so scarce." Kara's smile falters for a bit. "I've kind of been exploring Earth. Going here and there, seeing the people and the cultures for myself." She sighs rather heavily. "It's...quite a shock. Just seeing the huge differences between nations. It's one thing to read about it, but it's completely different seeing things in person." Another, quick exhale to banish some sadness, and Kara's back to smiling. "But there's been some amazing sights, too. Victoria Falls. Paris at night. The Great Barrier Reef. Earth's feeling more and more like home to me now." Superman nods his head and smiles. "That's fantastic to hear. And yes..the world can be vastly different between one country and the next. We can only do so much though. Hopefully we can inspire people to live better through our actions." the man says, slipping into what sounds like a slightly rehearsed line for the press. He shakes his head and grins at himself. "Sorry. I've been dealing with so many reporters, diplomats, and other heroes these last few days that the 'make nice' talk is becoming automatic. I did ask Nightwing about you. I don't mean to pry, but I was worried. Wanted to check up on you. I was...a little worried that he told me that you had been scarce too." Kara nods. "I know. I guess...I just wanted to be alone. So much has happened to me in the past couple months, I don't think I've really taken time to deal with them myself. I've been rushing in to have a normal life, as close to what I had on Krypton that I can manage here. I was so terrified of being alone. But I think that's what I needed for a while. Solitude." "Well...I'm going to try to do a better job of being here for you. You can always come and talk to me, and I'll do my best not to judge. I may offer opinions....but you are old enough to make your own choices in life, Kara. I just hope to be a part of it." Superman offers, smiling softly. "So does this mean your back, or just couldn't get any cola where you where seeking solitude?" Kara leans over and hugs Kal. "You'll always be a part of my life. A very important part. And, barring any more emotional issues from me, Rao forbid, I'm pretty much back for good. I've got things sorted out." She sips her cola. "Really. This time for sure." Superman lets out a sigh and nods his head. Then something seems to click in his mind and he raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of a Kryptonian named 'Ursa'?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "I ran into a Kryptonian woman who was practically attacking Lois Lane on the roof of the daily planet. She said her name was Ursa, but the records here don't mention much about her." Kara's eyes go wide at the mention of that name. "Ursa?" She's panicking and her hands are trembling. "Are you sure that was here name? Are you sure she's Kryptonian?" Kara stands up in a panic, sending the chair she was in flying backwards to crash against the crystalline wall. Superman rises as well and nods his head. "I'm sure that was her name. And I'm as positive that she was like us as I can be." Superman moves over and reaches out to place a steadying hand on Kara's shoulder. "Relax, and share with me what you know Kara. Panic isn't going to help right now." he says, trying to be calm and soothing. Kara nods, getting her breathing under control. "You're right. You're right...." She closes her eyes, breathes slower, and her heart rate starts to return to normal. "I would have to meet her, and Rao grant me that I'm wrong. But the only Ursa I can think of would be the woman that joined Dru-Zod's war on the Science Council. She was exiled with him to the Phantom Zone. And she is the mother of Lor-Zod." Kara closes her eyes and swallows hard. "If it is that Ursa, then the inconceivable has happened. Dr-Zod's found a way out of the Phantom Zone. He and whatever exiles are still alive there can escape. It would be like a breakout at Stryker's Island where the escaping inmates suddenly have all our powers." "And that would be really bad." Kal says, stating the obvious. "She seemed really interested in the family crest, and kept asking me where I got it from. And then she addressed me by my family name on her way out, so I'm fairly sure that it is probably her. Be careful, and keep an eye out. Call me if you encounter her. We don't want to bring Krypton's war to earth." Superman sighs heavily and rolls his shoulders a bit, resigning himself to yet another task that he must complete. "I'll alert the League to keep an eye out as well." Kara nods. "And I'll tell the Titans. You should tell whatever authorities you think should be told, Kal. I'm the only other witness to what happened on Krypton; if anyone needs to speak with me, I'll be glad to do so." She shudders a bit, hugging her cousin tight. "Kal...if Dru-Zod is free....he's not just a warrior. He's a cunning, manipulative leader. He managed to raise an army of dedicated followers from a peaceful, stable society. His control over them was complete enough to where none of them questioned the use of nuclear weapons." She looks up at Kal, true fear in her eyes. "As strong and as powerful as he'll be on Earth, I don't want to think what he could do in manipulating some of humanity." "We will stop them Kara. We have too." Superman promises quietly, hugging Kara back. It's nice sometimes not to have to be so delicate. If only the circumstances were better. "Which makes me wonder if we shouldn't tell someone about our weakness too. It's logical to assume that it will affect them as well, right? And we may not be there when they decide to attack." "That's up to you, Kal," Kara answers. "Robin already knows we're susceptible to magic; after the encounter with Thor. But I think anything more, you need to decide who we can trust with that knowledge. Just like your identity of Clark Kent, I won't mention is to anyone without your approval first." Superman nods his head. "I appreciate that, Kara. Clark...is my solitude. My escape for when I want to feel normal for a while and not be Superman. I'm not ready to give that up just yet." Kal falls quiet, thinking to himself, before he shakes his head. "I don't know anyone like that. I'll have to think about it. What about you? Anyone you would trust with the knowledge on how to kill you?" Superman asks, trying to make his voice light-hearted, but unable to mask the seriousness of the question. Being asked who she trusts with such information makes Kara raise her eyebrow. But in pleasant surprise. "I would trust Robin. And Wonder Girl. And Wonder Woman. Other than them, I'm not sure." Kara takes another deep breath and releases a sigh. "Kal, you need to tell Lor about his mother. I trust him, but...this isn't going to be easy for him. Especially if his mother hasn't changed." "Lor disappeared not long after you did. I haven't seen him." Superman confesses, looking off into the distance a moment. "You place a lot of faith in this Robin of yours." Superman seems to ponder things, and then comes to a decision. "I suppose I should go have a long talk with Wonder Woman. If nothing else, to thank her for taking you in." Kara blushes a bit and smiles. She looks down at the floor as she speaks. "We understand each other. We both understand what it's like to lose family. I think that's why we bonded so quickly; even though we're from different worlds, we we're similar in what drives us. We don't want anyone having to experience and feel what we have." "I'll have to keep a closer eye on him now that he's joined the Titans." Superman says, nodding his head in understanding. "I'm glad you've found someone you can talk too." Superman steps forward and offers another hug. "I need to go, Kara. I am so happy you are back. Things will be different from now on. I promise." Despite the news of Ursa weighing on her, Kara smiles. "Thank you. And I promise things will be different with me too." She's hesitant, but she manages to build up her courage. "Maybe...we can talk about me moving back with you. And going to school. I thought that the best thing would be for me to give you distance to not add more stress to your life, but I'd like for us to be a real family. That's all I've ever wanted since I arrived and we found each other." "Tomorrow," Kara answers with a smile. "We can talk tomorrow. Right now, I need to think about a few more things. And I need to talk with my friends. They deserve to know the truth from me before they read about it in the papers." Superman nods once and grins before turning and zipping down the corridor and out into the iced air on his way back to Metroplois. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs